


Life

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Jack O’Neill was happy with his life.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



> Prompt: Afterlife

Jack knew too much to think there was an afterlife. He surely knew there could be life after life after life… Ba’al had shown him that when he killed him and brought him back time after time. Jack figured that if one had reincarnations, he’d used his up already. 

He didn’t need an afterlife. Life had been good to him. He’d suffered great sorrow but that just meant he’d known great love. He’d seen and done things most would never believe. Sometimes he still had to pinch himself. 

Nope, he didn’t need another life. This one had been just fine.


End file.
